Game and Ice Cream 2min Oneshoot
by hkpltm
Summary: Game and Ice Cream By : Albatroz hkp Taemin melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi gugupnya saat melihat senyum Minho yang entah kenapa membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa ia dalam bahaya “jangan mendekat!” teriak Taemin sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Minho tak mendekat “kalau begitu kembalikan ponselku” ucap Minho ringan “tidak sebelum kau membelikan aku ice cream” ucap Taemin.


Game and Ice Cream

2min

Oneshoot

Author : Albatroz_hkp

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!.

"hyung, aku ingin ice cream" untuk kesekian kalinya Taemin memanggil Minho yang terus mengacuhkannya demi ponsel ditangannya

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku demi game bodoh itu" Taemin mengehempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan kesal

"tunggulah sebentar Taemin aku hampir memenangkannya" ucap Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"lima belas menit yang lalu kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sama jika kau lupa" ucap Taemin ketus

"ini yang terakhir" jawab Minho singkat

Taemin benar-benar sudah jenuh, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu lebih memilih game dari pada dirinya. Emosi Taemin tak bisa ditahan lagi, dengan gesit ia merebut ponsel Minho lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyembunyikan ponsel itu pada saku belakang celana piamanya

"Ya Taemin!" teriak Minho dan langsung mengejar Taemin.

Padahal sebentar lagi Minho akan memenangkan gamenya dan Taemin membuatnya harus mengulang dari awal lagi

Minho memasuki kamar mereka, menghampiri Taemin yang berdiri dengan menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Taemin menatap Minho dengan ketus sedangkan Minho menahan tawanya melihat sikap kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia rasa ia menemukan game yang lebih seru.

"kembalikan ponselku atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Minho sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya

"aku tidak takut" ketus Taemin menantang Minho

"benarkah?" Minho mulai melangkah mendekati Taemin dengan pandangannya yang sulit diartikan

Taemin melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi gugupnya saat melihat senyum Minho yang entah kenapa membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa ia dalam bahaya

"jangan mendekat!" teriak Taemin sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Minho tak mendekat

"kalau begitu kembalikan ponselku" ucap Minho ringan

"tidak sebelum kau membelikan aku ice cream" ucap Taemin.

Minho tersenyum dan kembali melangkah mendekati Taemin. Taemin menelan ludahnya saat menyadari ia tak dapat bergerak mundur lagi, tubuhnya kini sudah merapat pada dinding. Minho semakin mendekat, matanya menatap intens pada Taemin yang kini semakin gugup. Minho memenjarakan Taemin dengan tangan juga tatapannya yang sangat mematikan. Taemin mencoba mendorong tubuh Minho menjauh dari tubuhnya

"apa yanmmmpppp" belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan ucapannya Minho sudah membungkam mulut Taemin dengan menempelkan bibir sensualnya pada bibir plum Taemin. Mata Taemin terbelalak menatap Minho yang juga menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat penuh gairah.

Minho menarik pinggang Taemin merapatkan pada tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Taemin. Hanya beberapa detik hingga ciumannya semakin dalam juga menuntut. Taemin masih diam dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minho, tanganya mendorong dada Minho kuat tapi apadaya tenaganya dan Minho tak sebanding, Minho malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Minhmmmmpp Eunng..."

Rontahan Taemin berubah menjadi lenguhan merdu bagi Minho saat tangannya yang bebas menyentuh bongkahan pantat Taemin. Memberinya remasan yang membuat Taemin mendesah di sela ciumannya. Tangan Minho bergerak mengambil ponselnya di kantong piama Taemin lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Taemin yang terengah dengan wajah merahnya

'so damn sexy'

umpat Minho dalam hati saat melihat bibir plum Taemin yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibawah sana terbangun

Taemin melirik tangan Minho yang telah memegang ponselnya kembali dan menatap Minho tajam

"kau sudah mendapatkkan apa yang kau mau, sekarang pergilah aku ingin tidur" ketus Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho dan sekali lagi itu percuma karna Minho kembali mempererat pelukan pada pinggangnya. Minho melempar ponselnya begitu saja pada ranjang dan kembali menatap Taemin dengan seringaiannya

"aku belum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau?" ucap Minho

"Kau sudah mendapatkan ponselmu kembali bukan?" jawab Taemin

"aku sudah tak menginginkannya lagi"

"lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan Tuan Choi?" ucap Taemin dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya

"kau" bisik Minho seduktif yang membuat tubuh Taemin meremang

"enyalah kau Choi!! Aku menginginkan ice cream dan kau tak memperdulikanku jadi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!" protes Taemin tidak terima dengan sikap Minho, ia mendorong Minho dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ia berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Minho. Ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minho, namun baru beberapa langkah, Minho tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya dan membaringkannya pada ranjang lalu menindih tubuhnya

"aku akan memberimu ice cream yang paling nikmat" ucap Minho menggoda

Belum sempat Taemin mengumpat pada Minho. Minho sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan lumatan yang jujur harus Taemin akui sebenarnya ia menyukainya

End


End file.
